


Hanzo's Daughter

by Hawken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hanzo x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawken/pseuds/Hawken
Summary: Hanzo is left to protect his daughter after your death a few years ago~Request from tumblr!





	Hanzo's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Reader dies!

“Papa... where are we going?”.

Scanning the area with his sharp hazel eyes, Hanzo pulled the young girl closer to his chest protectively. “Hush love” he murmured, his lips barely moving as he checked the surroundings for any sign of a threat. The young toddler squirmed in the bundle Hanzo had wrapped them in, her long eyelashes fluttered as she tried to keep her almond eyes open. Sighing softly, Hanzo pushed himself from the tall ledge, the wind sailing through his black hair in the cold night sky until his feet came into contact with the snowy ground with a gentle crunch. 

He hated to do this. And he despised the fact he had no choice in his actions either. A letter arrived to him in beautiful penmanship at dawn - from his fallen clan stating that he was required urgently, on penalty of death if he ignored the request. Far from stupid, Hanzo knew the pain the clan could inflict. They murdered anyone who stood in their way of domination. Many years ago, he agreed with their morals and stuck to the rules that his father taught him.. yet it started to destroy him as the deeds he was instructed to carry out made him question his own being. He wasn’t a cold hearted killer.. surely not? 

Like lightning darting through the deep sky, the image of his own brother’s blood coating his hands flashed before his eyes. The taste of iron on his tongue, Hanzo’s body shook as he remembered the memory. He refused to ever let that happen to Anzu… He promised her mother that he would never let any harm come to her. 

“(y/n)?!” Hanzo screamed, his eyes blurry as tears spiked at his eyes. Around him, buildings were alight and cracking viciously - the stench of death in the air was suffocating. Calling your name over and over, Hanzo ran to every fallen house - roughly shoving debris to the sides in a desperate search to find you. “H-Hanzo” your weak voice called through the smoke, barely audible even to yourself. Spinning around, Hanzo’s eyes widened as he bolted towards you, his arms already reaching for the large pillar that was currently pinning you to the ground. Shaking your head, you smiled sadly as tears ran down your cheeks - reaching out for your husband, you pressed a hand to his face. “Don’t... it’s okay”. Growling slightly at you, rage and sadness burned behind Hanzo’s eyes. “NO” he barked, his voice threatening to break into helpless sobs, “I am not leaving without you”. 

“It’s okay..” you breathed sharply as you felt the impact of the huge pillar begin to crush your bones. A weak smile tugging at your lips, you cried as you ran a thumb across your husband’s cheekbone. “Please, go find Anzu.. she’s in our room… She was sleeping when the attack began” you stammered, losing all feeling in your lower body. “Promise me you’ll keep her safe?”. Ugly sobs spread across Hanzo’s delicate face as he pressed his forehead against yours. Slowly, he nodded before kissing your forehead, “I will come back for you. Stay alive for me” he whispered, his body shaking. Running your hand through his thick locks, you sighed.. you knew you couldn’t promise that. “I love you Hanzo” you choked, the taste of blood rising in your throat. “I love you too (y/n).. I love you, I love you, I love you” he cried before hesitantly standing up. “Stay conscious for me love” he instructed before running into your house which was falling apart a bit more with each second passing.

Heavy uncoordinated footsteps pounding against the wooden floor, Hanzo threw himself into your bedroom and spun around frantically whilst looking for your child. There, on your bed lay Anzu. Wrapped up in one of your jumpers, she slept peacefully, her soft lips parted as her tiny hands clung onto the scent of you on your jumper. At this sight, Hanzo’s eyes soften. “My darling” he whispered, scooping your baby up and holding him to his chest, “everything is alright”. Kissing her tiny forehead, Hanzo, ran more carefully out of the building this time as the ceiling collapsed behind him - roaring as it burst into flames. Darting away from the burning house, Hanzo ran to safety where no falling debris would hit him or Anzu. Under a shelter, a couple of young mothers, children, and old ladies sat huddled together - fear dancing in their eyes. Frowning at one of the mothers, Hanzo begged for her to hold Anzu for a few moments. The woman nodded sadly, pulling Anzu to her chest and holding her carefully. Before she had a chance to ask anything, Hanzo found himself running back into the flames.

Following the road that was littered with flaming debris, he ran back to you. But as he screamed your name, his hand reached out to your weak body, the burning building above you collapsed - destroying everything underneath it. Eyes wide, Hanzo fell to the ground.. his legs gave out totally as he curled into a ball and called your name over and over, his body violently shaking in the overwhelming pain he felt in his heart.

From that day onwards, he swore he’d keep Anzu safe no matter what.

 

Walking along the icy path, Hanzo stepped up to a small house with golden light that shone out through the small window. His cold breath swirling in the December air, Hanzo hesitated for a second before knocking on the peeling door. After the gentle sound of footsteps and chatter, the door swung open. “Hanzo?”. Hanzo nodded, not taking his eyes of Anzu who was peering at her uncle in awe. “Genji” he clenched his jaw, “May… May I come in?”. Surprised at his brother’s sudden appearance, Genji opened the door wider and let the two in.

Walking into the living room, Hanzo sat down onto one of the couches and gently unwrapped the blankets off of Anzu, who was still staring at Genji. “I apologize for appearing without warning brother...” Hanzo stated, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of Genji’s house on his cold limbs. “That’s.. alright…” Genji frowned, staring at the small child in front of him. His face was riddled with confusion as he glanced between the child and his brother. “Whose baby is this?” he asked, gesturing at Anzu who had her tiny arms wrapped around her father’s bicep. Hooking his large hands under her armpit, Hanzo lifted the child onto his lap and stared at her. 

Naturally, Anzu took far more after her father with thick locks of black hair sitting at her jaw, almond eyes and a heart-shaped face - yet there was something about the way she smiled and giggled that yanked at Hanzo’s heart as it reminded him painfully of you. “This is my daughter Anzu” he replied, placing a hand upon her head, making her squeal in delight. Genji’s eyes widened in shock, “Your daughter?!”. Kneeling down so he was eye-level with Anzu, Genji tilted his head as she copied him and did the same. “When…?” he asked, his eyes flickering up to meet his brother’s. 

Noticing the sharp ripple of pain brush across Hanzo’s features, Genji shook his head and smiled. “Ah forget it, it doesn’t matter right now”. Reaching forward, Genji lifted a finger towards Anzu, the metal plates glinting in the light. Glancing up at her father nervously, Anzu waited for his approval. Lips breaking into a soft smile, Hanzo rested his hand against her back and nodded, “It's okay little one”. Turning back to face her uncle, she clutched to his finger and giggled gleefully. A grin spread across Genji’s face at this - Hanzo could tell that his brother already loved her.

Standing up, Hanzo placed Anzu on the floor gently before turning to his brother, keeping his voice low so that she couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry to bring this upon you Genji, but the Clan has called for me”. All traces of happiness before vanished from the Cyborg’s face in an instant. Nodding gravely, Genji turned back to glance at the little child. She was so young … so small and helpless - he understood perfectly why Hanzo had come here. Resting a hand upon his Hanzo’s shoulder, the brothers shared a look that they both understood perfectly. The Shimada clan was no place for a child. “I understand” Genji whispered, “I will look after Anzu for as long as needs be”. Relief rushed across Hanzo’s features as he relaxed. “Arigato brother” he murmured, staring at the floor darkly.

Walking across the floor, Hanzo brought himself to the ground beside Anzu who was playing with an old carved dragon Genji had left on a table. “Anzu” he smiled, reaching his arms out. Bright eyes wide, Anzu toddled over to her father who swept her up into a bear hug. Rubbing her soft cheek against his shoulder, Hanzo brought his hand to the back of her head. “Papa is going away for a while. You are going to stay with your uncle, he’ll keep you safe. Do you understand blossom?”. Frowning, Anzu pressed her podgy hands to either side of Hanzo’s face, her bottom lip stuck out slightly. “Is Papa okay?” she asked with concern. Smiling, Hanzo took either of her tiny hands in his and kissed her forehead, “Yes, Papa is fine, don’t worry”. 

Standing up with Anzu on his hip, he pointed at Genji. “Now, you have to look after you Uncle won’t you?”. Genji snorted at this and crossed his arms whilst Anzu giggled in delight. Nodding she reached for Genji who took her into his own arms carefully. Walking to the door, Hanzo picked up his bow and sighed - his back to Anzu and Genji. About to step back out into the severe winter, Anzu whimpered. “Papa! Wait!”. Turning to face them, Genji walked forward with Anzu in his arms. Before he could realize it, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you, Papa!”. “I… I love you too blossom”


End file.
